Love
by NarakuSesshoumaruGoldHeart
Summary: Sesshoumaru loved Naraku all his life and he finally admits it to him before he dies. But Naraku didn't understand and was not in love with him because he always had feelings for kikyou before but none other then her that he loved. But down the road Sesshoumaru finally sees something that no ones sees never and he gets naraku to say four words. "Sesshoumaru I Love You" What's in


Love

Chapter 1- Narakus wish. (there at where inuyasha the final act episode 26.)

It was silent and suddenly kagome spoke. "Naraku My guess is the jewel didn't grand your wish am I correct?" she raised a brow up.

"kagome" Inuyasha said with sweat on his face.

"Your telling me this now?" naraku growled and thought about it.

"You've should of changed the way you did things, instead of doing evil you should of done good." kagome spoke pointing her arrow up. "but instead you chose to do this."

"I feel bad for you naraku" mocked Inuyasha getting his sword out. "NOT!" he laughs.

"you think your funny don't you?" Naraku striked inuyasha with his poison.

"Y,,ep I sure do" he dodged his poison.

It got quiet again until a blast came out of no where.

"sesshoumaru" inuyasha said.

"sesshoumaru" kagome said.

"great what's he doing here" naraku thought to himself.

Sesshoumaru looks at them with cold eyes. He jumps to go where Naraku is.

"oh? Wanting to kill me that badly are you?" Naraku growled. Suddenly he got confused why was sesshoumaru just floating and staring at him. "um..Sesshoumaru?" sesshoumaru says nothing and floats to him. Sesshoumaru sees his ready to defend himself.

"I will not harm you"

"what?" naraku spoke with disbelief.

"I will not harm you"

"What Sesshoumaru are you forgetting naraku is are bitter enemy?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Sesshoumaru wake up!" kagome shouted and shot her arrow straight towards naraku. Naraku was about to defend until...

"Sesshoumaru?" they all said in their heads. Sesshoumaru went right in front of him and stopped the arrow from hurting him.

"you shall not hurt him"

"Naraku what have you done to my brother!" inuyasha growls.

"nothing...I'm just as confused as you are inuyasha! So shut ur mouth." naraku shouted.

"I think he means it inuyasha. From the looks on his face it looks serious.

"Of course i'm serious witch" naraku growled.

"how dare you naraku" inuyasha hissed and lifted his sword. "Wind SCar!"

The air went clear and everyones eyes stood shocked.

"I said...You will not harm him" He growled and went closer to naraku. Naraku put a barrier on him because he thought he was going to attack him. But sesshoumaru got through and naraku started to panic.

"how?" he spoke. He felt a suddenly warm feeling around his chest. He looked down and saw sesshoumaru holding tight to him. Now everyone was really shocked. Inuyasha was the most and went stone. The others came too and they went to stone as well. Kagome went to stand near the frozen kouga. Kikyou walked up to Inuyasha. ( okay so kikyou is alive in this ... And kouga is in this one...)

"broth.." Inuyasha was going to say brother but right when he said it he heard something he never wanted to hear in his life time. Everyone couldn't believe it. They were so stoned it froze them longer.

"I love you Naraku"

Narakus face goes in shock. "wh..what?" he looks confused.

"I shall protect you" Sesshoumaru leans in and kisses his lips.

Everyone including naraku went stone. Now they were confused, How are they supposed to act, how are they supposed to take that?, shall they destroy his brothers love?" they were all thinking but came to a thought but before they did Sesshoumaru said a few words and they were gone. Sesshoumaru took naraku to his old home place and they were in front of it. Sesshoumaru smiles at it. "remember this is the very place you once wanted to take my powers"

"yes I do" he smirked of an idea. He was about to sneak an attack until sesshoumaru interrupted him.

"So tell me Naraku..Do you" he turns around. "love me"

"No why would you ask a silly question like that?" he spoke with confusion. "okay now his freaking me out" he thought.

"Oh...I see" he turns around and smiles. "Then Since I do. I will give you my powers."

"really" naraku looked shocked.

"yes" Sesshoumaru smiled.

"why may I ask?" naraku put a right brow up.

"Because I love you I said. And if You don't love me" he kicks a rock. "then I want to at least lend you my powers. So I can help you survive Naraku and be happy."

"sesshoumaru theirs no such thing as happy"

"yes there is"

"..."

"..."

It got quiet.

"well I can't engulf you yet until 3 weeks... My body needs to heal from Inuyasha and the others." he looked at him.

"Then I will wait until you can engulf me"

"You promise to not run away?"

"I promise"

They walked into his castle to rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku growled not having anyone useful to have around that could be trust worthy to do his plotting. Sesshoumaru walked into the room but before he did he knocked. "come in"

"something troubling you?" sesshoumaru sat down with some tea, bread, and nice hot soup.

"It's nothing" he lied looking at sesshoumaru not showing no signs of fear. "how are you not afraid of me? Don't I make your company unpleasant"

"not at all" sesshoumaru smiled. "what makes you say that?" he tilted his head and took a seat. Naraku didn't understand him.

"it's nothing" he sighed heavy. "I have no idea how I'm going to get that Jewel from Kagome" He growled.

"You should eat your soup, and food if I may request" sesshoumaru bowed.

"I don't want it" he looked at his enemy's eyes. "fine" he took the bowl of soup and put it to his lips.

"So hows it taste" sesshoumaru Crossed his fingers.

"This is " Narakus eyes went wide and looked at the smiling dog demon. "delicious" he turns his head to eat more. "none of my servants can cook worth a lick"

"I can Help you with what ever you need" he bowed before he got up to go to his chambers. Naraku thought about it and wanted to make it interesting.

"wait" he said with a low tone.

"yes?" sesshoumaru looked back.

"come here for a minute" he put his bowl down. "I would like to discuss something with you" Sesshoumaru went to his side to sit.

"very well what is it?" he looked at the demon spider and took a seat.

"how would you feel to work for me?" he questioned looking at the window knowing the answer already.

"I would be most honored to" Sesshoumaru bowed.

"are you sure?" narakus eyes went wide. "I would have to make a few changes to you.

"Yes i'm sure, as long as i'm with you" he bowed. " I do not care" he smiled.

"alright" naraku patted his head. "I will have to put the spider mark on your back and it will hurt for a while, but i'll try to ease the pain as much as I can" he smirked. His heart skipped a beat. "what was that?" he said to himself.

"I can manage it Master Naraku" he bowed one more time.

"before we begin the progress we need to get you out of your old outfit, not that I don't like it or nothing it's just... It be nice to have something new you know" Naraku looked at him.

"understandable" he smiled.

"i'll get your new outfit ready for you" Naraku smirked getting up to get ready. Sesshoumaru got up as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey kouga" Kagome looked down at the soft green grass.

"Yes what is it Kagome?" Kouga looked at her sitting down next to her.

"what Do you think we should do about sesshoumaru" she sighed.

"what do you mean about him" kouga looked at her and held her tightly.

"What do we do? kill Naraku..Even though it would break Inuyashas brother Sesshoumarus heart?" She sighed heavy holding tight to his hand too.

"We kill him" Kouga growled.

"you sure? You don't have no feelings about Sesshoumauru?" she gave him a brow up.

"look Kagome i'm sorry but he killed my whole clan" he sighed heavy at his mate. "I can't just forget and move on not until Narakus heads on a platter"

"eww" she sat closer to kouga. "I understand kouga" she thought about it. "hey kouga your birthdays tomorrow right?" she smiled.

"How did you Know it was tomorrow" he gave her a brow look and shock.

"I find my way. It's On September 25th witch is tomorrow" she smiled. "you'll love it" she leaned onto him with a smile on her face.

"can't wait to see it" koga smiled and leaned on her as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"hey Inuyasha " Kikyou spoke arranging the flowers.

"what is it Kikyou" he kissed her head.

"what should we do about your brother?" she looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"I don't know " he looked up in the sky and pictured his brother. "but I think it's best if we destroy Naraku fast and get my brother back" he growled.

"yeah but how do you know his not really in a trance" kikyou put the last red ribbon on.

"Because it's sesshoumaru, I mean he wouldn't hate him then suddenly love him could he?" he thought hard. "I don't know it makes no since" Inuyasha growled.

"well we better meet up with kagome, and kouga to start traveling with them again" she smirked smelling a rose.

"why? I don't want to be with that wolf" he growled.

"I know Inuyasha but it is our duty to protect the jewel Kagome has in her grasp." she looked at the basket. "take this to rin"

"well do" he smirked and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "alright well go meet them tomorrow i'll get sango , miroku , and the others ready"

"Inuyasha" she smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"you ready?" Naraku spoke behind sesshoumaru.

"yes I am" Sesshoumaru nodded his head slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXpain begainxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now night time the crickets were singing the birds were sleeping, and the snakes were out hunting for their next meal, so were the bats. It was very dark out It made Narakus eyes glow so did Sesshoumarus. Sesshoumaru walks in to show Naraku his new Yukata. "so hows it look?"

"Why is he asking me" Naraku thought to himself. "It looks " He looked how nicely his yukata top was white with blue moons, and his puffy pants were black not white this time." very nice" He smiled. "just one thing missing" He spoke with a brow up.

"what is missing" he bowed and his hair went all in his face.

"sit" naraku commanded. Sesshoumaru took a seat but Naraku ordered him to sit in front of him. "are you sure?" sesshoumaru looked at him.

"yes" he spoke getting impatient with him. "now this will be better" He turned Sesshoumaru and put his hair in a low ponytail. "much better"

"is it" sesshoumaru turned to face him. He was face to face with him.

"errmm don't you think your a little too close" naraku growled.

"if I may suggest one selfish deed one day" he twitched his fingers up and down.

"and what might that be" He gave him a brow look. Sesshoumaru went closer to his face and put his lips on to his. Naraku eyes went wide then pushed him off feeling him put a tongue in" what are you doing"

"just one time a day please" Sesshoumaru blushed twitching his fingers again.

"err I " he blushed. "I've never even had my first kiss and it's with my so called enemy" he thought to himself.

"please" he got closer.

"alright just don't beg me anymore then once" naraku growled. Sesshoumaru clapped his hands then knocked Naraku down on the floor. "hey!" Sesshoumaru entered his tongue into narakus mouth feeling him. He wished Naraku would follow suit but he just felt grateful to do it. He finally lets go in 4 minutes taking in his breath.

"alright good night master" he smiled.

Naraku just layed there stunned. "what have I done" His heart skipped a beat. "dang it I got to get rid of this annoying feeling"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BING BONG IT'S MORRNING XD

"kagura get sesshoumaru would you" Naraku sat in his usual position beside the window. (even with his newly demon form)

Kagura walks to sesshoumaru and opens the door. "i'm coming in" as she walked in she screamed with blush on her face then ran straight towards Naraku. Naraku looked at her with anger on his face.

"you have fail me yet again?" he spoke.

"No well..umm... Go see your self " she blushed hard red. "but he was hot" kagura smiled. Naraku noticed her face and knew something was dead wrong.

"he escaped me" Naraku growled. "He promised he wouldn't" he stomped into the room Sesshoumaru was in then peaked into it. "how da..." he lost his words when he saw Sesshoumaru laying there with no clothes on. His face was now with blush. "se..I..S...I.." he growled. "SESSHOUMARU" he shouted. Sesshoumaru didn't answer. "did he not hear me" Naraku shook him but still no responce. "wake up" he shouted in his ear. He only got him turning in another position. "for the love of.." he pulled him off the bed" he still had no responce. "is he really this hard to wake up!" naraku growled. "KAGURA"

"Ye..yes" she ran towards him then blushed again. "what is it"

"go fetch me some cold cold water" He growled.

"right away" she bowed then went to do what she was told. "here"

Naraku grabbed it fast and poured it onto Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumarus eyes went wide open. "ahh! Freezing" he shivered"

"well if you would of woke up the normal way it wouldn't be this hard now would it" naraku smirked.

"I'm so sorry" he bowed fast. Naraku gave him a brow up. "I will try to work better on that please don't throw me away" he put his head up.

"uh I wont throw you away and good" He smirked. "What in the world my other slaves don't ever say sorry to me nor do they Honor me with respect" he looked at sesshoumaru again his heart skipped a beat. "grr why are you umm not dressed?" he asked.

"it gets hot at night so I " he yawned. "I don't wear any clothing to keep normal body heat" he started to sweat bad. "and I don't wear clothes allot on a certain time period"

Naraku smelt something coming from the dog demon it was starting to make him feel something his never felt before. "he smells so nice" he purred to himself. "wait no no what am I thinking"

"Naraku " Sesshoumaru blushed and tilted his head to the right.

"what is it?" Naraku said with a curious look.

"it's best if you all stay away from me this whole month" he bit his lip.

"why ?" Naraku asked handing him his clothes.

"I might as well not put that on" sesshoumaru sighed.

"put it on" naraku growled.

"but I will just shred it" he looked at him with blush.

"don't you think of doing that" he growled.

"I...I..Can't help it" sesshoumaru twitched his fingers over and over.

"i'm lost" Naraku sighed.

"pssst"

Naraku herd a whisper sound and followed it. "i'll be right back"

"Naraku I wouldn't if I were you " sesshoumaru sat on the bed sighing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"what?" naraku looked around the corner.

"I know what his problem is" byakuya smiled leading him the way to where Naraku always makes his plans at.

"so what is it?" he sat down curious wanting to know.

"I wonder what is wrong with sesshoumaru" kagura waved her fan in thought.

"You see" Byakuya took a seat on the floor. "Dog males or Dog Females On a certain period Go into Heat"

"What day? And how will we know what year?" Kagura gave a brow look then felt an elbow jab her into the side.

"be quiet women I do all the asking" Naraku glared at her while she glared back. "continue"

"Well It happens every once a month" he crossed his arms. "is there anything else you want to know?" Bya (okay i'm going to call byakuya bya =w= lazy lol)

"Yes there is what is this heat? Hows It Effect the Dog Demons?" Naraku gave a brow look.

"It's very simple" he tapped his leg two times. " Heat is when they Crave for a mate to" bya blushed. "take them as their errrmmm" he looked away. "mate"

"Huh?" Naraku was puzzled.

"You know making love?" he blushed more.

"I still am not getting it." Naraku crossed his arms.

"errrmm rip each other to shreds and lose control to mate" bya knew he still didn't get it. "naked body on body?" he blushed harder.

"so they just always go naked?"Naraku gave a brow up look.

"no no they want to have ..." bya turned his head.

"FOR THE LOVE OF PEARLS IT'S SEX" Kagura blushed hard red covering her face. "foo..forgive me I thought I said that in my head"

"wh..what?" Narakus eyes widen.

"yes as you can see they will have sex with their mate and shred them to peaces.

"so what do we got to do to avoid getting rapped basically" Naraku now had blush on his face.

"Must not go near the sleeping Dog Demon Until that month is over" bya nodded his head.

"How will we know when to check on him?" Naraku questioned.

"hmm their is away but it might be dangerous" bya put his finger to his chin.

"what do you gotta do?" Naraku sweat of fear but didn't show to be a coward.

"you must give me a blood sample, and a piece of his Silver hair" bya sighed.

"that's all?" Naraku sighed in relief. "Okay I'll give it to him before the sun goes down"

"Make sure to be careful at all risk" bya mumbled.

"yeah yeah got it" naraku waved his hand in the air.

"your brave Naraku..Then again maybe I should suggest taking his blood and hair sample" she licked her lips.

"not on your life" naraku growled.

"party pooper" Kagura smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"are we there yet?"

"almost just a litle bit longer"

"there now?"

"nope" she giggled.

"Come on Kagome stop teasing me"

"can not do" she giggled then turned kouga 3 times then pushed him inside an old hut.

"Hey kouga!"

"hey bro?"

"hey dude?"

"i'm hungry kouga"

"M..m..my tribe? How is are they...alive" kouga looked shocked as ever.

"some priestess with a long red maroon dress, had long blackish hair, had a red ribbon on her head, Had a black W on her head, she had pointy ears and she had a long black tail" one of his brother described her to kouga. "she made us alive"

Another interrupted the other one. "and she told us this. ("go to your old home in two days you shall see your leader again" she bowed. "take this, It will help with the wounds you have been cut with" They took it with ease and thanked her. She nodded her head. "it's my pleasure after all I am your sister ") then that was the last time we saw her. She vanished and left behind a sparkle of dust that made are souls feel warm.

Kouga was shocked at that. "I must thank her and thank her some more" he smiled. "although I wonder who it could be?"

Kagome smiled and tapped kougas shoulder. "i'm gonna get some water for the way back of the trip Okay" She skipped like as happily as ever. "I bet he wants to know who that princess was" she smiled.

Kouga sat down waiting for his mate to return. "so what have you guys been doing?"

"not much"

"yeah"

"hey kouga?" genta looked behind the river.

"yes what is it?" Kouga stared at the waterfall where his mate last was.

"That priestess said she was our sister so do you think it was..." kuhaku butted in.

"where you two getting at?" the other brothers joined in as well.

"now that I think about it. It sounds just like the priestess"

"she has the same hair too"

"she also has same bow"

"she smiles the same as the priestess"

"have you guys forgot!" one shouted.

"yeah she doesn't have a W on her head"

"and she doesn't have a tail or pointy ears"

"That's not the priestess" Kagome heard what they were saying and she nodded her head.

"what about a priestess?" she blinked. They gasped and shuddered when they heard her.

Kouga looked up at his mate. "they think you are the priestess that made them back alive" he closed his eyes.

"Oh really?" Kagome smiled.

"and some of them think you don't" kouga still had his eyes closed. He wasn't sure to believe it or not.

"Maybe it was me" she smirked.

"witch!"

"liar your just trying to sad-duce Kouga" one shouted.

"Sud-duce" she had her eyes covered then aura flowing around her. The others got scared and shivered. "I am not sudducing Kouga" she cracked her knuckles . "let me show you proof then" Suddenly a red light boomed from where she was and the air cleared up. She was wearing the same thing she described. "oh by the way You forgot to say my red star earrings"

"I told you it was her"

"shut up"

"unbelievable"

"wow"

"Kagome?" kouga looked confused more then anyone. "you mean to tell me you brought my clan alive.

"I I did kouga " she smiled seeing him happy. "are you not happy that I did" she saw tears forming in his eyes.

"no no it's not that" he hugged her tightly. "I've got the best mate I could ever ask for"

"aww kouga your so silly" she giggled. "when Naraku is dead" Kagome was talking serious now.

"Oh yeah I will live her in my den with my brothers" he turned his head. "I'm sorry Kagome but I wish to be with them not Inuyasha"

She smiled. "it's alright kouga" she tilted her head.

"huh?" he gave her a questioning look.

"when Naraku is dead" she turned to him and put a white daisy in on his ear. "I shall live here with you as well"

Kougas eyes popped up in happy joy. "really Kagome ? What about your home time?"

"they don't need me there" She smiled. "Mother said I can make what I wish for and she will be happy for me" Kagome smiled remembering her mom. "Souta is with Inuyasha today.

"sout?" kouga tilted his head and gave her a huge hug again.

"my annoying little brother" she gasped feeling kouga rub her butt. "kouga"

"sorry Kagome I couldn't help myself" he Chuckled.

"my my you dirty dog" she smiled at him. "we better head out to find Kikyou and the others"

"yeah I know" kouga sighed seeing kagome take out the jewel shard.

A hudge wind came near. "kouga"

"oh hey ayame" he said in annoyed tone.

"Back off Kouga is mine" kagome growled going in front of him.

"ka...Kagome" kouga said with shock to his face. "wasn't she the one saying I should get along with her?" he pondered.

Kougas brothers came to see what the commotion was all about and were confused then came to a decision. "it's Wife V.S Wife"

Kagome growled hearing that. How dare they put her in with that wolf. Ayame looked shocked as well but then got angry. " no kouga belongs to me don't you kouga!"

"pft No" Kouga growled.

Kagome smiled at that and stuck her tongue out. Okay now kouga was now really confused. "you ******* " she held up her middle finger. "and don't ever ***** back again" kagome growled.

"Kagome" Kouga lost words. Ayame growled in anger.

"how dare you witch!" Ayame cried. "I challenge you to a dull" she growled. "who ever wins is the real kougas wife!"

"absa-" kouga was about to say no way but kagome turned tails on him.

"I accept your challenge" she smirked getting her things ready. "however You know your going to get your butt kicked so why bother to stay?"

"I say we do a talk challenge the first one to cry loses" one of the brother cheered from behind. Kagome smirked at that. 

"alright lets do that"

Xxxxxx

"can someone Hand me my book bag?" kagome nodded.

"here Kagome" Ginta threw the book bag at kagome.

"Thanks Ginta" she put her bag on the ground. "Ayame" she put her hair behind her ear and fixed her bow behind her hair. "you may go first" she smirked.

"okay" ayame smirked. (i'm call ayame aya. Kagome Kag just for the fighting)

"well I'm waiting" kag put her hand on her waist.

"Kagome You are so ugly that the bulls run away from you" aya smiled.

"oooOOH!" the wolfs howled.

Kagome smirked. "nice" she reached into her bag and got a few things. "come here ayame."

"what is she doing?" wolf guy spoke.

"don't know"

"is this even called a prank?"

"joke?"

"if it's kagome Knowing her it's going to be interesting" ginta laughed.

"yeah you don't know her like we do" hakaku smirked.

Ayame gave a brow up to her and walked up to her. "what?" Kagome patted the ground for her to sit. "why do I got to sit?"

"just sit! Or are you scared" kag smirked seeing ayame growl and sitting down on the hard rock. "look into this" she opened her mirror box and right when she did the mirror broke. Kagome gasped and took a back step. "YOU BROKE MY MIRROR" she pointed a finger. "That Was A Fortune!" she acts like she panicking back and forth. "Now mothers going to kill me and all because of you broke it with your looks" kagome sighed.

"oooooooooooooHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the wolfs howled and laughed.

"hahahaa" kouga laughed really hard.

"kouga!" ayame spat.

"wait ayame We can fix that" she goes close to ayame and takes her brush and takes it to her hair. "lets brush your hair and make you pretty"

"what?"

"how is this still part of the prank?"

"shhh" kouga growled.

Kagome brushed her hair and right when she did the inside the brush came off it's lid. "FIrst you Break My mirror NOW you Break MY BRUSH!" she growls then puts it back into it's hold. "maybe it's a mistake" She started brushing again the whole brush broke to peaces. "THAT'S IT" kagome got up and went to her bag and closed it. " I give up! Your just too dang UGLY to fix" she crossed her arms.

"wh..why you" ayame growled.

The wolfs laughed hard. One of them fell down the water fall but the other one caught him.

"not that funny" Ayame growled. "it's my turn" she smirked. "hey kagome?"

"yes?" kag smiled.

"your face is so ugly it looks like a cat" aya smiled big.

"Ohhhhh" the wolfs howled.

"Oh you have no idea how much that means to me" she put her hands on her cheeks blushing.

"huh?"

"she just called her one of our enemies?"

"have you lost it?" kouga gave a brow up look to kagome.

"really kagome" aya smirked she thought she was going to win on this one.

"nah! You just called me adorable" kag smiled.

"no I didn't" aya growled.

"well number 1 cats are cute and cuddly" she held her hands out like a cat. "and 2 in my world they are the first popular animal in world planet also dogs, 3 They are the top 1st adorable animal ever in the world. Don't believe me? I can get the dog and cats photo for you then." she smiled.

"well your not cute" aya growled.

"aya loses that round" one of the wolfs said. "kagome wins that one again. Kagome it's your turn"

"okay" kagome stepped up and fixed her bow again and took a big breath. "ayame If I had every quarter for every lame comment you make I be making a billion nickels"

"nickels?" they all said.

"okay well to you guys you go by yen and don't have nickels" she sighed. "i'll say it in your guys words" she put her hands on her hips. "ayame If I had every Yen for every lame joke you made I be making a billion yen"

"ohhhhhh!" the wolfs howled.

"why you" she growled.

"why don't you girls just say it out not just take turns" kouga yawned.

"sure" kagome smiled.

"lets do one about kouga" aya smiled.

"alright" kag smiled.

"kouga is so hot he makes me melt" aya smiled.

OHHHHH!

"Kouga is so hot" she waved her hand over her face. "I have to put my sun screen on so I don't get a sun burn"

Everyones faces dropped even kougas.

"got no words?" kagome smiled. "I think i'll go again" She took a deep breath. "Kouga is so hot that I don't need a fire pit to cook my food.

THe others were stoned now.

"OKay!" aya growled. "we fight this out"

"you just can't admit you lost" kagome smirked.

"no it's not that I just am not going to lose to someone like you" she smirked. "and besides I'm allot stronger then you" aya got in her position.

"really ayame must you embarrass your self even more" she held her hand out. "I mean I have gotten allot stronger then the last time you've seen me" kag sighed.

"Bring it on Human" aya growled.

"fine your funeral" kagome held her hand out a magical wound came out of her hands. Kagome had her red dress on, still had her red bow in her hair, she had red star earings and high red heel shoes.

"no weapons allowed" Aya pointed a finger to her.

"that is the law ka..kagome" ginta said lowly.

"don't need it" kagome threw it to the side and smirked. The others were confused now.

Aya threw her leafs at her. Kagome just stand there looking tired.

"is that is?" kagome gave a brow up.

"no" aya growled. "how did you block that" she ran towards her and started punching but kagome blocked every single one she got and this went on for 17 minutes. Kagome was getting tired of this so she kicked aya in the back, threw her high in the air she waited until she landed back dow on the ground.

"give up now" kagome said grabbing ayas neck and lifting it in the air. The others were stunned so was kouga.

"never!"

"fine" she hissed. She threw her hard on the ground and she left a huge whole in the ground where aya landed. The others eyes went wide. Kagome went to the whole and she spat out water coming from her mouth. The whole got covered. She saw aya swim up. "so you can swim huh?" she took a deep breath and blew ice breath to freeze the water. The others were shock to death How did she get this strong? How shes a human? What has she been doing those last 3 years? How question in their heads is HOW HOW HOW HOW.

"ka..kagome don't kill her" kouga sighed.

"well she was asking for it" kagome growled then blew fire out of her mouth. The ice started melting and aya was out of the water but now felt hot. The rock was now dry.

"You YOU TRIED TO KILL ME" aya choked hard.

"you wouldn't let it go" kagome shrugged and turned her self back into her normal self. "lets just say I had allot of best friends that gave me this power." she had tears now in her eyes remember them. "These powers will not be for killing I promise guys" Kagome looked up in the skys with a tears in her eyes. She pictured her friends in the sky.

"what do you mean you won't use those powers to kill? You just tried to kill me" aya shouted.

"I was going to let you" kagome said lowly. "I miss you friends. I promise I will find a way to get you guys back even if it means I got to lose these powers." she put her hand on her chest. "I miss you guys so much"

"kagome who are these friends of yours?" kouga asked going close to his mate and tried to cheer her up. Aya turned around and headed home she knew she lost.

"They were called the Justice League" kagome sighed looking to the stars.

"justice league?" kouga said lowly.

Chapter 2 Heat


End file.
